Kaijudo: Masters of the Arts
by Dragiam20
Summary: My name is Ray. Oh, no, wait. Not my dad. Me, Ray Jr. I'm 14 years old and I've known about Kaijudo since birth. My dad is the Fire Master, while my mom's the Master for darkness. My sister and brother know about them too. Us and some of our friends have been accepted as acolytes and are being trained. But, when a new, secret civillization is revealed, will the order make it?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Hey guys, Dragiam20 here. Just to review, there are all new masters. They are as follows:_

_Ray-Fire Master_

_Allie-Darkness Master_

_Gabe-Light Master_

_Lucy-Nature Master_

_Carny-Water Master_

_Yeah, Carny turned good. He got tired of following his dad's orders. And Alakshmi took Toji's place as blacksmith. She's actually pretty good. Sasha and Gabe have figured out how to have kids after all their years together. Ray Jr.(Rj) and Allie(Aj) were named after their parents. Their younger brother, Michael, was the only planned kid._

_Aurora is Gabe and Sasha's only kid, made by combining his DNA with light creature energy. She was born as a fully formed, healthy baby. She can't be summoned, but she does call on her mother sometimes. She's Ray's girlfriend. Aqua likes Michael, and he likes her. They don't know about the other. Plus, she's Alakshmi's only child. Her dad ran off after she was born. Grant is their friend that doesn't get picked for the order...or does he?_

_By the way, the order has gotten a lot more lenient since Ray and the others became masters. A lot more students, and they've all been good choices. Not many have been turned away except the ones with a dark side. Well guys, this is my Kaijudo story. From Dragiam20, Enjoy!_

* * *

Ray Sr.'s P.O.V.

* * *

It's been three days. My son and his friends are waiting for their acceptance into the order. Since we take two votes, we can't come to an agreement. I hate it. Gabe and Carny don't think they're ready, Lucy keeps switching sides, and Allie and I think they are.

Sasha isn't much help. She doesn't think any of them are ready. Especially her daughter. I don't know why. Even Alakshmi thinks they're ready. And she doesn't think anyone's ready. '_This meeting is really getting on my nerves. Why can't we come to an agreement?'_ At the moment, I was stroking Kenina while Gabe was giving some reason why the kids weren't ready. Allie was paying attention and arguing, but Carny seemed just as uninterested as me.

He's a good guy. But he wants his kids not to be involved with the kaiju world. His wife knows, but she doesn't really know the extent of it. She knows he protects the world, and she knows about the creatures, but he was really serious when he said that was all she needed to know. She didn't like it at first, but learned to live with it.

Gabe was asking me something, but I had missed the question. I looked up. "Huh? What did you say again, Gabe?" He just lowered his head and gave me his signature head shake. The big guy hadn't changed much over the years, only taller and he let his hair out from that hat. And he lost that god-awful backpack. It was useful, but got annoying when we left college.

"Ray, will you pay attention? I said, 'Why are you so intent on getting the kids in the order?'" My temper flared at that one. "Oh, so that Eric kid can get in, but the kids that have known about and loved Kaijudo their whole lives can't? You've named so many reasons why they shouldn't be let in, but that's your emotions for your daughter. Now, I'm not saying we ignore emotions, but you've missed one big point. One question. Why isn't she ready? Why aren't they all ready?"

He looked like he was going to say something, but he rethought it. '_Huh,' _I smiled and sat back in my chair._ 'I must have really got him thinking.'_ Allie being Allie, said, "Nothing to say Gabe? Haven't been like that since we had that little incident with you and Sasha." She smiled evilly, and Gabe turned a _**very**_**,** dark red color. I laughed, and even Carny and Lucy snickered. I smiled and looked around. _'Friends like these are one in a lifetime. These guys always have my back.'_ I spoke up. "Now, how about that vote?"

* * *

Ray Jr.'s P.O.V.

* * *

I was tired of waiting. Each day after school, I would have to come here to wait on the Masters' answer. It wasn't that I didn't like the Temple, it's just that unlike any of the other times I've been here, now I can't go past the lobby. _'This really sucks. I'm glad the others are here, because if they weren't, I'd have nothing to do."_ Right now, we were messing around with Gargle. He was seeing who could build the best stuff the fastest. We had really advanced stuff, and he basically had pocket junk. But, as usual, he'd win every time.

Then, my dad came in. His face told it all. Someone hadn't made it. We all stood up, waiting for the inevitable. I looked around at all the potential acolytes in the room. From my siblings, to Grant, my best friend, to Aurora, my girlfriend, to Aqua. At least one of us hadn't made it. Then, the other masters came in. They were holding five practice gauntlets. Each. One of us really hadn't made it.

My dad began to call names and hand us our gauntlets. "Ray Pierce-Okomoto Jr…Allie Pierce-Okomoto…Michael Pierce-Okomoto…" I could only imagine what the others were thinking. Probably something like, _'Of course those three made it.'_ It made me feel happy, but at the same time. Dad kept calling names after he handed us our gauntlets. "Aqua Verma…" _'That's Alakshmi's daughter too. What about Aurora and Grant?' _Dad drew out the last pick, and I dreaded every second. "The last acolyte chosen is…Aurora…" She practically jumped into my arms, squealing. It surprised me, but that's just the way she is. She kissed me long and hard, drawing low growls from Gabe and Sasha.

I was happy for a short second. Then I realized what just happened. "Grant!" I looked forward, and Dad was approaching him with a Cyber Virus. "Grant Emmanuel King…I'm sorry, but you were not chosen." I got between the two. "Dad, wait! Can't he take the test again? You saw how good he was with the creatures!" Grant put his hand on my shoulder. I looked back and he was smiling. "Nah, man. I just wasn't picked. That's fine." He pushed me forward. "Go. Enjoy Kaijudo. I'll still be at school."

He smiled until the Cyber Virus made contact with his skin. Then, his face went into a blank stare. This was Grant. The kid that did well in everything. He had a natural flow with the creature. It was a little rough, but it worked. the creatures liked him. All of them except Water and Nature civilization creatures. He hated them, and they hated him. No one knew why. But now, he was just gone. No more duels, no more thinking what it'd be like to be fellow Masters. No more anything.

Gabe escorted him out, and I looked down at the floor. "This sucks." Allie came over and said, "Well, yeah. But look on the bright side. At least we made it." She smiled mom's smile and for the billionth time, I compared her to mom. They had the same hair, figure, and style. But she had dad's eyes. I looked more like my dad, but with my mom's nose. Michael was a mix. He had mom's blonde hair, except his was short, and it stood up. He had his tips dyed blue, instead of red like me and dad. He was dad's color and nose, but had mom's eyes.

The others were more or less just like their parents. Aurora looked like Sasha in human form, but with long, straight hair. A few strands covered her right eye. Aqua had sweeping, long brown hair, which she apparently got from her dad. Grant had short-cut, brown hair. He was built almost like a child Carny, but about my height.

When Gabe got back, they told us to present our gauntlets. We did so, and energy from their gauntlets flowed into ours. My gauntlet turned into a red glove with orange and black outlays. It had the order's symbol in the center of it. The finger parts were like sweeping flames. When the others' gauntlets turned, it was like we all got a sugar high at the same time.

There was cheering, kissing, hugging, congratulating, jumping, screaming, and much more. Our celebration was heard across the Temple. My dad and the other Masters laughed at our celebration. My dad finally said, "Go to the library and choose a creature partner. Then, pick two alternatives you're also good with.

We did as he said. We met Alakshmi on the way, and she hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek, much to Aqua's embarrassment. We finally got to the library and everyone started choosing tablets. When everyone had chosen all three of theirs, I was still searching for my first. Aurora stayed for a while before I told her to leave. She left with a smile and a kiss on my cheek.

I started searching through the library, scouring the shelves. When I didn't find anything, I sat on the steps. "Why can't I find anything? Everyone else found theirs so easily. What am I going to do?" My head in my hands, I sighed. My head picked up. I looked around. "Hello…?" I could have sworn I heard something. I got up when I heard it again. I followed this whispers to the Darkness corner. Dad always said that newcomers usually pick their third creature first, the their second, then their main creature.

The darkness side opened up new possibilities. I saw tablets I never saw before. One glowed. I picked it up, and I read the front of it. "V…Voidwing…" The creature's name echoed throughout the library, and I followed a second sound to a place between the Darkness and Fire shelves. I picked up a second glowing tablet, and whispered the name. "Shadeblaze…Shadeblaze, the Corruptor…" The tablet glowed and I heard a third whisper, louder than the others. I followed it into the Fire section. I saw a fiery, glowing tablet. It was tucked away in a dark corner. I picked it up and read it. "What the…? I've never seen this one before…"

"Ray! Where are you?!" It was Mom. I ran to the front of the library, hiding the new tablet between the others, just to be safe. "Hey mom!" She smiled at me. "Hey Rj, we were waiting for you. Come on. Your little girlfriend was getting anxious." I blushed hard. I hated that Mom knew what buttons to push. She always knew how to get a reaction out of me. "Yeah, ok Mom." She plucked me. "Ow…what was that for?" She looked down at me. "Go ahead. Don't leave that girl waiting. She wants to duel you first!"

I didn't wait for her to say more. I ran towards the Arena, hoping that she'd still be waiting. I got ot the Arena and she jumped down off of the side. "Hey slowpoke, you ready to lose?" I turned around and got ready. "No way princess! You're gonna lose!" I knew she hated that title, so when her eyes narrowed, I knew I'd made her angry. And angry Aurora was someone you didn't mess with.

She activated her gauntlet and summoned her third-rank creature. "Stampeding Longhorn!" The creature came out and she jumped on. "I only have two creatures. I couldn't find another. But the two I picked can go toe-to-toe with Bob!" I was impressed at her creature, but even more at her control. Especially with all the little duels going on around us.

I got on my glove and turned it on. "Voidwing!" A strange-looking Darkness creature came out and faced me. It motioned me onto it's back, and I followed its example. I got on, and it just felt right. "Okay…charge Voidwing!" The creature moved so fast, the floor became a blur. Aurora apparently expected this, and she put up a shield. "Gotta do better than that!" The duel went on for a long time before both creatures were tired.

I asked, "Give up?" She looked at me with evil eyes and said, "Not on your life." She put her hand to Longhorn's head and a surge of Mana went into the creature. Longhorn's eyes got huge and charged Voidwing. After all the blows it had taken, along with it's own fatigue, Voidwing was sluggish. The creature dodged three times before it was caught. I was thrown off, and Longhorn impaled Voidwing with it's horns. Voidwing disintegrated and returned to the Darkness civilization.

"Aww, man. Fine, I got another! Shadeblaze, the Corrupter!" A large creature came out and I climbed on. "Shadeblaze…scattershot blasts, now!" The creature shot out hundreds of blasts while Longhorn and Aurora tried to get out of the way. Longhorn pawed the ground, and Shadeblaze took it head on. "Shadeblaze, charge!" "Longhorn, charge!" Both of the creatures charged at each other. Both of us jumped off in the resulting clash. This was gonna be a good duel.

* * *

Grant's P.O.V.

* * *

As soon as that Swarmer touched me, my mind went blank. I couldn't remember anything about…what was it I was trying to remember? I looked around. I was in front of some karate dojo. I tried to remember what I was doing here. Patches of my memory were gone. I couldn't even remember the majority of the week. Or today for that matter.

I drifted around town, trying to remember what the empty patches had in them. I wandered into an alley, not noticing the soft trail of dirt I was following. When I noticed it, I stood in front of a door. It looked really old. And really dusty. I swept the dust out of the way to reveal an inscription. It said… "The Earth compels you. Join us child. Join the forgotten order."

The door opened to reveal a staircase leading down. Down into the ground. Deep underground. Out of curiosity, I stepped into the staircase. The door slammed shut behind me, leaving me in absolute darkness. I panicked and tried to pry the door back open. I had no such luck. "Really don't have a choice now." I brought out my phone, and by it's light, descended into the cavern.

I was walking for a while when I realized the ground had leveled off. I was on flat ground now. The light shone on a panel on the wall. I went up to it and put my hand in the indentation. The panel shifted in and the entire cavern lit up. It was amazing. Little lamp-like creatures hung on the ceiling. They looked as if they were asleep. A huge building-like structure shone gold in the light, revealing the transparent surface. There was a terrifying skeleton of a dragon hanging overhead.

But that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that there was some random people in outfits standing around me. They had on on night-vision goggles, obviously to see in the dark. They had on blue and brown suits, with odd looking glove-things on their hands. There were surrounding me. "Hey, what are you doing here!?" I looked at the one who had spoken. "Um, sir…you see…uhhh…"

They were starting to get antsy. They started whispering to themselves and I heard something about, "He's the one.", and "His mana led him here." I looked around at the growing crowd of people, scared out of my mind. If I backed up too far, I'd run into one of them.

"Look…" I started. "This is obviously something I don't need to be in. And I came on her by mistake, so…" Someone bellowed, "That was not a mistake!" The crowd parted for a man in desert clothes. His voice was high for a man, but through the many layers of clothes the person had on, it looked like a man. I turned toward him, afraid. _'What did I just walk into?'_ The man looked down at me with wise emerald eyes. "Boy, your arrival here was not a mistake. In fact, it was destiny. Have you experienced any memory loss lately?"

I slowly nodded, not sure, but curious. "He" took off his head covering to reveal the face of a beautiful woman. Her accent was unmistakingly Middle-Eastern. "You have been rejected by the Kaijudo order. The reason was that Water and Nature creatures hate you. Our kind are their opposites. It is usual for them to experience mutual hate for us." I looked up at the woman. "Kaijudo…?"

My head started hurting, and she brought over a weird, blue, squid-like creature. "Heal and remember." She put it on my head and I remembered everything. My friends, their parents, the order, my love for the creatures…and being rejected. Ray had stood up for me. He wanted me to join. The others too. But I had accepted it. But, I still wanted to be part of Kaijudo. Then I remembered. "Wait a minute. The Masters never said anything about a sixth part of the order!"

The woman smiled. She shooed off any onlookers, and started walking with me. "Our clan has been lost to the order. While the other Ancient Masters tried to control the ruler of their Kaijudo domain, our Ancient befriended it. Both ruler and Master were cast out, forgotten. Even the realms were separated. The creatures cut off from the realm of the earth. The underground. The Ground civilization. The oldest of them all."

I looked up at her as she explained, mesmerized. "Our clan takes in those, with skills, who have been rejected by the Order. Our people have been around since the Order began. And today is our anniversary. And the Order's. But, while the Kaijudo Masters don't make a big deal out of it, we celebrate by wearing desert clothes. The same clothes and fibers that our founder wore when he befriended the Creature Ruler of the Ground civilization. That is why we are all wearing these." She pointed to the turbans and other desert-assorted clothes the duelists were wearing.

"The Creature Monarch lives at the heart of the Ground civilization, and he sometimes comes out to see his children. They inherited his resilience, his courage, and his will to go on. Some would call that stubbornness, but we see it as a sign of strength. And while the creatures themselves are few in number, they band together in ways the other civilizations never could."

I was amazed by what she had just told me. _'MORE creatures? And they sound awesome! I wonder if I can be a part of this instead of the Main order. Hmm…'_ "So miss, what's your name?" She said, "I could ask you the same question." I replied, "My name's Grant. And you are…?" She looked down at me and stopped walking. "My name is Master Aziza of the Ground clan. And now…" She handed me a Kaijudo practice glove. " …I am your master." I quickly put the glove on and activated it. She flooded it with her mana, and it became my own.

It was brown, with black and green inlays and outlays.(Basically replace Ray's original, personal glove's red parts for brown ones.) The sign in the middle showed the Order's symbol, but it had the Ground civilization's mark. It had a mountain shaking in the middle of it, and symbols around the base. I really was part of the Order. I looked up at her smiling. "So when do we get started?"

* * *

Ray Jr.'s P.O.V.

* * *

This was taking a long time. I had just knocked out Longhorn, but she brang out Thunder Guardian, and I started losing. The Light creature would attack, then fly just out of our reach, tiring Shadeblaze very quickly. He was a Shadow Champion/Dragon Lord, but he had his limits. Plus, he was used to bigger prey. Not some sneaky light bird. Shak'N Aw fired another blast, and this time, it hit it's mark. Shazeblaze disintegrated, sending me tumbling. I was getting really tired of this.

She yelled, "Is that all you got?! Come on Ray!" She laughed, and that set me off. "No, that's not it!" My voice must have scared her, because she jumped. What I didn't see was that waves of multicolored mana was flowing off me. It caught everyone's attention. I ignored the unfamiliar feeling, and yelled. "You wanna see what I got? HUH?!" She started to back up, frightened. "Ray, I…" I yelled, "This duel ends here and now!" I started to drain power of the creatures nearby, disintegrating them. The only one left was Shak'N Aw. "Wanna see real power? Well here it is! Chaos…Unchained!"

My dad, who obviously recognized the creature, screamed, "NO! Anyone but that one!" He started to run towards me, but it was too late. The creature came through. It roared, and I jumped on. My eyes were glowing with mana, and I was standing over the other duelists. It would be a great battle. That, I knew.

* * *

_Hey guys. Sorry about the chapter thing. First real chapter. How'd you like it? Leave reviews and suggestions please. Only my second fic. Read my other please. Well, thanks. Dragiam20, signing off. Till next time._


	2. Overview

_AN: Hey guys, this is a new story of mine. I don't have time to start it right now, so this is an overview of the spells and ranks for the people just getting into the show. It's over now, but the fans can keep the Kaijudo Universe alive. So this list is for newbies. Enjoy my new story. Upload tomorrow…Maybe…_

**Spells**

Spell of Banishment- _**"(Name of Creature), be gone!"**_

Spell of Evolution- _**"(Name of Creature), Evolve!"**_

Spell of Absolute Incineration- "_**Four winds, bring absolute incineration!"**_

Spell of Liquid Compulsion- _**"Flow of infinite waters, compel obedience!"**_

Spell of Absolute Darkness- _**"Forces of shadow, cast darkness absolute!"**_

Spell of Radiant Purification- _**"Spectrum of light, cleanse and purify!"**_

Spell of Rumbling Earth- _**"From the depths, call forth Terra's rage!"**_

Spell of Swift Regeneration- _**"Essence of earth, draw forth swift regeneration!"**_

**Ranks**

Acolyte — Entry level Duelist. Are taught to summon creatures &amp; control them, as well as other dueling basics.

Adept — Second level of Duelist. Are taught to cast spells.

Specialist — Second highest of Duelist.

Duel Master — The highest level for a Duelist. The Temple is lead by one Duel Master for each civilization.


	3. Chapter 2: Chaos Unchained

Hey guys. This is Chapter 2 of my Kaijudo story. Read and review. Plus, read my other story to get a feel for my writing ability.

Okay guys, Dragiam20, here. Enjoy!

* * *

Ray Sr.'s P.O.V.

Not that creature. Any creature but that one. The creature breathed fire, and Shak'N Aw disintegrated. The light bird was sent back to the Light civilization. The creature roared again and I screamed, "Everyone! Summon your creatures!" I called Aurora over. "I recommend you use a creature called Gemini Dragon. I hid it because I didn't want you all to pick extremely powerful creatures at first." She took the tablet and yelled, "Gemini Dragon of Angelic Heights!" A huge Light Dragon came out of the portal, roaring.

Allie yelled, "Scareadorable of Gloom Hollow!" Squeaky came out and Allie hugged her beloved dark panda bear. Carny yelled, "Florogil Manta!" Lucy summoned her signature creature. "Terradragon Regarium Doom!" Terradragon roared and Lucy got on its back. Gabe yelled, "Coalus, Soulshine Enforcer!"

I activated my evolved glove. Okay guys, we have to banish that thing! Tatsurion the Unchained!" Bob came out of the portal and roared, wings spread wide. He looked around, obviously looking for something. "Bob!" The creature looked down at me and relaxed. "Sorry Ray, I'm looking for my son. He was summoned, but I don't know by who." I looked at him and said, "Your son is here." I moved to reveal Chaos Unchained and Bob screamed, "Son!" The creature did not respond.

Ray Jr.'s P.O.V.

'_Where am I?'_ I had walked around the empty space for a long time. I was about to sit down when a huge shadow came over me. I looked up, and a huge creature stood over me. I tried to run, but the creature picked me up. I tried to get away, but he brang me closer to his face. He yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" I covered my ears as he yelled at me. I didn't know what we're doing here either.

"My name is Ray, and I don't know what you're doing here. I don't even know what I'm doing here!" He froze. "You said your name is Ray?" I nodded. He set me down and started talking. "My father told me of a great human warrior by the name of Ray. But when he spoke of you, i expected you to be…older." "I don't know about your…Your dad is Bob isn't he!?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That is what he said the human called him, yes."

"Well that Ray guy you're talking about is MY father!" He was surprised at that. "Hmm…How old are you, child?" I didn't like being called a child. "I'm 15. And how old you?" He replied, "Well, in your human years, I am 23." I thought for a while. "Well, since my dad gave yours a name, I guess I should do the same for you." He said, "Please don't." I thought for a while, then said, "I'm gonna call you Jackie." He got in my face. "Don't call me that." I shrugged, smiling. "Okay, Jackie."

He squinted and said, "You are lucky that our fathers know each other." The whiteness around us started to clear. "Hey, I think we're waking up." We came out of the delusion to reveal an amazing sight. Carny, Lucy and Gabe's creatures were beaten. The masters were all waiting behind the arena's barrier. Even Gemini Dragon was out of commision. The fathers were saying something to the others, but our ears were still not functioning right.

I was on Jackie's back, and he was standing still, looking around. We shook our heads, and heard our fathers call our names. "Ray!" "Chaos!" We both looked up, and I dropped off of Jackie's back. My dad ran over to me and hugged me. He held me by my shoulders and asked me, "Ray, do you remember anything?" I shook my head. "Well, you two did all of this." He motioned around, and I looked at the destruction.

The arena was completely wrecked. The shield was destroyed in many places. Duelists were crawling out of the area, and many others were carried away. _'We did this?'_ I heard someone scream, "Ray!" I looked towards the voice, only to be tackled by Aurora. She was crying and holding on to me for dear life. I held her. "Are you ok?" He backed off and hit me. "Ow! What was that for?" Her eyes got huge and she screamed at me. "RAY YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" I backed up to the wall, but she kept coming. "YOU STUPID BOY. YOU ATTACKED ME! AND EVERYONE ELSE HERE! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

She was screaming her head off, and I have never in my life been so afraid of someone's wrath. The masters watched at the scene, smirking. Knowing my dad, he would let her yell at me for a while, and let that be my punishment. He knew how paranoid an angry woman could make you. During a break, Mom caught him and Master Lucy kissing. Dad had said that he'd never been so afraid for his life. A few years later, I was born. They must have worked it out somehow.

After a few minutes of screaming, my mom pulled her off of me, leaving with her and some of the other girls. They left me there, almost traumatized. Bob broke the silence. "I haven't seen a female that angry since Ray ran away from Allie a few years ago." Dad yelled, "Bob!" The creature shrugged, and walked up to his son. "Chaos, it's time to come home." The slightly smaller creature shrugged him off. "Father, I think that I need to stay for a while. This small Ray has shown signs of being a suitable duelist for me." Bob asked, "Like how?" He answered, "Well, for one, he has given me a second name, like his father did for you. And even though I do not agree with the name, I find it appropriate."

The creatures talked for a while, and dad brought me to a corner. "Hey, are you ok?" I nodded. "Yeah, why?" He scratched his head. "Well…It's just that…that creature usually attacks any duelists that summon it. That's why I put it's tablet in that corner." My eyes grew wide. "That was you?!" He nodded. "That creature is dangerous. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, he shouldn't be your dueling partner. Or anyone's for that matter."

I shook my head. "Come on Dad!" You can't mean that!" He lowered his head and sighed. "Bob and I have already agreed. His son is too dangerous and out of control to duel with. Just look at what you two did to the arena. Imagine that power on the loose. He'd destroy us all. And it doesn't help that he's part darkness creature." That gave me pause. "He WHAT?!" He nodded. "Bob doesn't remember which creature it was, because it's dead now. But he remembers seeing his son for the first time. He says it was looking at a mirror. As the boy got older, he started showing darkness traits. His wings are like his fathers', but his claws are that of a darkness creature."

I took in the new information, but, knowing it was against my better judgement, knew there was only one chance that Jackie would become my dueling partner. "Dad, what if I could prove to you that Jackie and I could be a team. That I could help his self-control. Then would you let us be dueling partners?" He thought about it for a while. "Hmm…Yes, I suppose so." I yelled, "Yes!", and fist pumped.

I ran over to Bob and his son and told them the news. Jackie seemed intrigued by the concept, but the older fire creature was suspicious. "Did your father agree to this?" I was about to answer, when Dad came up behind me. "Yes. And I agree that this will be a good opportunity to test your son's self-control." Bob nodded and took a position on the opposite side of the ring.

I got excited. "So Dad, who are we facing? Michael? Aqua? Allie?" The older man shook his head. "No. You'll be facing me." My eyes got huge. "WHAT?! Dad, I can't beat you!" He asked, "Do you want Cha…Jackie to be your creature partner?" I nodded and he said, "Then you'll face me."

We took our position on the close ring side, and Dad jumped onto Bob' back. He yelled, "Ready?" I yelled back, "Ready!" I healed Jackie, and he roared. Dad did the same, and Bob snorted. They spread their wings, and i studied them. Jackie's wings were smaller than his father's, but they looked built for speed and durability. They were curved, so as to assist in diving. _'That could be useful' _The two creatures lowered their heads as if waiting for something. Dad raised his hand into the air, and Bob bounded into the cavern's heights.

I followed my father's example, and Jackie shot into the sky. I felt the air rush past me, and the smaller creature was having no trouble keeping itself airborne. Dad and Bob hovered a few yards away, while everyone else cheered from below. He motioned his hand forward, and Bob came at us.

Jackie roared, and I thrust my hand forward in a punching motion. Jackie rushed forward and met his father with a punch. Bob leered and breathed fire. I put up a mana field, and the flames parted around us. Bob and Dad drifted back. Dad asked, "When did you learn that?!" I yelled, "Just now!"

I motioned forward with my hand, and Jackie rushed forward and slashed with his claws. My dad was right. Jackie had darkness talons. They were curved, sharp, and pointed. They were retractable, so he could replace them with his regular, fire civilization claws. His father dodged most of them, but he got caught once or twice. Dad put up his shield, and we couldn't get through.

Bob burst out of the shield, and he tackled his son. All four of us were sent hurtling towards the ground. The adults pulled up at the last second, letting us fall. Jackie fished me off of his back and covered me with his hands. We hit the ground, and dust billowed out around us. I stepped out of his hands, unhurt. Jackie was a different story. His wing was torn and bleeding. Another hit like that, he'd be gone.

"Jackie!" I scrambled around him, and started to heal him. My dad soared down on Bob and said, "Your creature partner is down, you've lost. Bob…?" The older creature prepared a fire blast. I screamed, "NO!" I ran in front of Jackie as Bob let the fire fly. I covered us both with a shield, but the fire kept coming. I was having a hard time keeping the shield up.

The air around me started getting hot, and I knew the shield was about to break. Jackie said, "Ray, give it all you have!" I yelled and drew all the mana from myself into the shield. I screamed, and the shield dissipated the fire. I dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Dad and Bob came over, smiling. Dad helped me up, while some of the other duelists healed Jackie. He said, "You asked me if you two could become partners. The way you two dueled was with the skill of someone far beyond your years." I said, "Really?" He nodded and put his arm around my neck. "Yeah. You were great, little man." I went blank. He knew I hated that nickname. He laughed, and I went to check on Jackie.

"Jackie!" He looked over to me. "I thought I said not to call me that." I shrugged. "Sorry man. You just look like a Jackie to me. Plus, I'm not calling you Chaos every time I talk to you." He sighed. "Fair enough." I watched the others heal him, then asked, "So, you ready to go back?" He nodded. "Yes. At the time you summoned me, I was hunting my dinner." I said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

He held up his paw/hand. "It doesn't matter now." It is not important." The other duelists finished healing him, and he spread his wings. "AHHH! I feel much better now!" I smiled. Dad came over and asked, "Ready to send them back?" I nodded. "Yeah." We came in front of them and said, "See ya guys." The creatures disappeared, and I asked, "Dad, when will we be able to duel again?" The older man smiled. "Soon son. Soon."

Grant's P.O.V.

I was crawling through layers of dirt and mud, trying to run. The hope of getting away was very real. And I couldn't give up. The red creature drifted above my head, and I held my breath. The creature looked around for a while, but left soon enough. I let out my breath, eager for some space. I sat up and scanned the area. There was no one near, creature or human.

I got up and backed away for a while, making sure I wasn't followed. When I was positive I was home free, I turned around, smiling. After a few steps, I ran back into the red creature. I fell down onto my butt, and the creature came at me.

"Session Over!" Red Ruby backed off and turned back into it's regular, liquid-like state. I got up and dusted myself off. Aziza…Master Aziza came over and waited for me to ask the question I ask in every training session. "So, how did I do?" First, the downfalls. "Well, your feet were sloppy, you were slow to make decisions, and you lack the heart to leave your comrades behind, even when they left you so long ago." My head dropped. _'I did worse than an hour ago.'_ She continued. "But…You show improvement. And you are compassionate, as a Kaijudo duelist should be. And it doesn't hurt that you finished with the longest survival time on record."

I was surprised. "Really?" She nodded. "Yes." We started walking and I asked, "Aziza, how long have you been Master here?" Her head lowered. "Not long before you arrived here, the master of the temple left. He left me in charge." I thought of a more personal question. "So, I know you haven't been master for that long…so…how old are you?" She leaned backwards a little. "Excuse me?" I knew I had gone too far. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" She put her hand up. "Don't worry about it. And if you want to know, I'm 18."

To be continued…

* * *

_Hey guys. Sorry about this one. It's unfinished. But I've been getting some really angry emails about me not updating this story. I've been kind of distracted lately. Plus, people have been liking this story more than my first one. Why, I don't know. But personally, I like the other one better. But if it's what the people want, I'm happy to oblige._

_And to Rampage, sorry man. I didn't know my readers liked the story so much that they would demand me to update it. -backs away slowly, hands up- Sorry man. I kind of forgot._

_Next chapter will be mostly a Grant chapter. Again, sorry about everything. The snow kind of messed me up. Well Dragiam20. Cya guys later._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry. Anyway, I promised a mostly Grant one, so that's what I'm gonna give you. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Dragiam20, Cya at the end._

Grant's P.O.V.

"You're 18!?" She nodded. "Yes. Why? Is that surprising?" I nodded slowly, and she smiles. I would like to say I said something smart, or maybe even funny, but the only thing that came to mind was, "...Wow...you're hot…" I covered my mouth as soon as I said it. I started to take it back, but she laughed and smiled at me. "It's not the worst pickup line I've ever heard. Once, a guy just up and asked me for my number. Didn't know my name or anything." She smirked evilly. "He got a well-deserved slap."

I murmured a small, "Oh…" I didn't push any further. I couldn't tell if it was a threat, or if she was testing my gall. I didn't want to find out. She led me further into the temple, and I looked around in awe. Everything was amazing. From the earthy, rock walls, to the training facilities, even the bathrooms. (Don't judge me. Have you ever seen a more efficient disposal system than being disintegrated by lava? It never backs up. Even when you stuff tissue in it. Believe me, I tried.)

She eventually led me to a large, indented part of the temple, cut off from the rest. "What is this place?" She smiled, as if remembering something from long ago. "This is the library. It is our repository of creatures, Ground civilization and beyond." I looked around for a long time. There were huge racks of tablets, each inscribed with a description of a creature, and it's silhouette. And, in the middle of them all, curling out of the ground, was the Ground civilization tablets. There were much fewer of these, but I could feel a connection to each of them. More than I had felt with even Fire or Darkness.

I looked back at Aziza, and she looked like she was waiting for something. I turned and approached the shelves. I recognized Red Ruby's tablet, and many others I didn't. Out of nowhere, I was hit by a wave of nostalgia, as if an old, childhood friend I hadn't seen in years had just given me a hug. I touched the rack, but I had no idea which ones to pick. My hands drifted over the tablets, touching each one in turn. I was searching for just the right fit. Something that felt right. Natural.

I was about to give up, until my hands touched a significantly larger tablet. It was brown with silver accents around the edges. I brushed away some dust, and I felt a large wave of sadness pulse from the slab of earth. I frowned, and I felt for the creature. It had gone through so much in it's life. So many terrible masters. So much pain. The last of its kind. I almost hesitated in picking it up.

Though this creature had gone through a lot, I knew that I needed a partner, and it needed a new, kinder master. I took it off the shelf, along with a smaller, more used tablet. The smaller one was made of the same earth as the first, but had claw marks in it that were a grey-ish color. I read the smaller tablet's inscription. "Iron Liger…" I felt a feral edge from this creature. It might be hard to tame, but if I could do it, I would reap a great reward.

I turned to find Aziza looking over my shoulder. She nodded and said, "Good choice. But, are you sure you want that creature? It...It's been through a lot. It might not be friendly towards humans anymore."

I was tempted to put the tablet back in its place, but I shook my head. "No. I want these two." She nods and looks at me. "Okay. Choose one other from another civilization." I shrugged and chose a random tablet from Darkness. It read, "Kronax the Brutal." I felt a warrior's life pulse from the tablet. This creature had done any number of things. It had served both terrible and wonderful masters. It would take the orders of anyone it saw fit to work under. I respected that.

Master Aziza led me to what I remembered to be a Kaijudo arena. It was much larger than the one at The Temple. I looked around, and saw many duelists gathering around the arena. I could hear some of them whisper, "So, this is the new guy?""He looks scrawny.""No, he looks weak."

That last comment really got my blood boiling. I didn't much care who I had to go through at this point. After a while, I heard Aziza calling me. "...ant…GRANT…!" I jumped, and looked at her. "Oh. I'm sorry Master Aziza. I-""Your blood runs hot." She interrupted. "That's good. Healthy even."

I looked at her oddly. "Uhhh...How…?" She smiled at me and looked towards the arena seats. "Who among you is brave enough to take on the 'fresh meat?'" I grumbled at that, but didn't say anything to annoy or offend her. _'I need to stay in her good graces. If she isn't around, I don't know what I'll do. I barely know anyone here.'_

A tall, Caucasian duelist stepped up. He was at least two feet taller than me, so I had to look almost straight up to look him in the eyes. He had a long, jagged scar above his right eye that cut his eyebrow in half and ended just below his hairline. He was also very bulky, like a football player. But, he had a nervous edge to him. His eyes darted around, almost as if he was waiting for something. I shrugged it off as a normal quirk, until I noticed Master Aziza looking at him strangely. "Lyon? Are you okay?" The duelist looked at me, then at her, smiling warmly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just been a while since I've dueled, is all. No worries." Aziza smiled, satisfied with his answer. "Okay. Just come to me if you need anything." I swear I saw him bite his tongue. But, contrary to what I had seen, he smiled at her and nodded curtly. "Yes…_Master_."

He walked away to take his place back at the other side of the ring, and I turned to see Aziza frowning. I heard her say, "…Why'd he say it like that…?" I looked at the other duelist, Lyon. He was obviously on edge because of something…But what…?

The symbol of the Ground Civilization appeared in the air, and Lyon yelled, "Red Ruby of Crystal Caverns!" The red, liquid-esque creature slithered out of the portal, and it formed into an exact copy of Lyon. The Ground creature then looked at me and gave a metallic shriek. I flinched and took a step back. The creature generated teeth sharp enough to cut bone to ribbons. I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of those things… I looked back towards Aziza, and she gave me a confident smile and a curt nod. I turned back towards Lyon and his creature, then took a deep breath. I looked at the first tablet, and steeled my nerves. I dropped the slab of earth and yelled in a loud voice, "Iron Liger of the Earthen Plains!"

I heard a collective gasp, and a Ground portal appeared in the air. Out of it came a 500 pound silver piece of perfection. It was the largest big cat I had ever seen. Its silver coat was marked by three black lines of fur in the middle of it's back, like slash marks. It had teeth like a sabertooth, and the same feral glare as a tiger. Muscles bulged from underneath its fur, and it stood at least 5 feet even on all fours. It's claws were extremely sharp, and were made out of what I assumed to be black diamonds. The creature's tail was lined with small, sharp spikes that glinted in the light.

The big cat set it's sights on me, and I froze in place. I watched almost in terror as the large Kaiju prowled around me, sniffing me, testing me. It stopped right in front of me and looked into my eyes. Once it was satisfied, the creature grunted and did what I thought to be a nod. It took a kneeling position in front of me and I obliged it, climbing on. I was in a stance reminicent of a biker's, and I was strangely comfortable.

Lyon sent his creature towards us, and Liger dodged quicker than I could tell him to. I willed him forward, and he dashed after his off-balance foe. Red Ruby turned in an instant and slashed at my creature's side, causing a large gash in his side. Liger halted momentarily, but took off again after a second. _'This creature is tough.'_

After a few missed hits, Liger finally managed to land a blow on the liquid-esque creature. The creature hissed, and I noticed something wrong with it. Red Rubies are usually…well…red. This one was a sickly shade of grey. It's movements were jittery, like someone…or something…had possessed it. It was also a lot more agressive than most of its kind. This type of creature is known for being tough, yes, but also very laid back and relaxed.

The creature slithered around Liger, and spotted me. It lunged for me, but the big cat's tail lashed out and captured the creature, squeezing it in a death grip. If it had been any other creature, they would've been trapped. Sadly, that was not the case. After a brief struggle, Ruby got away and encircled us in a red, liquid-metal wall. Liger crouched down and pounced high into the air. When I looked up, I was close enough to touch the ceiling. When I looked down, we were at least 100 yards into the air, everyone below me staring up in shock.

Liger began it's descent down, and I felt pressure build up around its sides. Lyon made his Ruby creature form jagged spikes below us, much to the horror of Aziza. "LYON, NO!" He ignored her, deadset on his decision. I saw Liger look back at me, almost as if asking for permission. I nodded, seeing as I had no other choice.

Liger turned towards the fast-approaching ground, and a loud growl escaped his lips. He tensed for a second, and as we were just reaching the spikes, he let out the most fearsome roar I'd ever heard. A blast of white, pulsing energy shot from his muzzele and destroyed the spikes, and sent the creature back to the Ground civilization.

I heard everyone in the arena stop breathing for a second, then, to my surprise, everyone broke ut into cheers. "Yeah, newbie!" "Told you he could do it!" "Alright, little man!" That last one made me grumble a little, but I didn't complain. I got off of Liger and rubbed his head. I returned him to the Ground civillization, and relaxed.

I looked towards Lyon to congratulate him on a good match, but his face had drained of color. He was studdering, "N-No...I-Impossible…No rookie could've done…T-THAT!" I frowned, and Aziza did the same. "Lyon, perhaps it is ti-" "NO!" Aziza looked at him in surprise, then glared at him. "Lyon, I am still master. Cal-" He glared at her murderously. "NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" He walked right up to her and got in her face. "You've been master for less than a month, and you have been bringing stronger and stronger duelists into the order. OUR ORDER! I don't know what you're doing! He shouldn't even be able to control the creature, much less RIDE IT! Ever since Master Dunn died, y-"

Aziza abruptly cut him off with a hard slap to the face. "Know your place, Lyon. We may have been trained together, but you have always been desperate. And Lin-" He glared at her and grabbed her by the neck. "Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" He started lifting her into the air, and my eyes widened at the sight. She was choking, and everyone was frozen in shock. I rushed forwards and grabbed at his arm desperately. "Hey, let her go!" He sneered at me and pushed me down, then tossed her at me. "Stupid brat…" I barely caught her, and she was only half-conscious. I tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. "Master! Aziza, wake up!" She fainted in my arms, and I looked towards the other duelists. By this time, they had gotten in front of me, protecting us from Lyon. One of them directed me towards the infirmary, and Iooked back in shock to see an enormous creature destroying the temple.

Ray Jr's P.O.V.

I was taking a break outside the dojo when I felt the entire ground shake. I ran inside and braced myself against the door. I yelled, "Earthquake!" The students taking karate in the front held on to the supports, as did Alakshmi, their teacher. She looked at me and nodded. She put one of the older kids in charge, and together, we descended the stairs into the temple, careful to close the door after we had gone inside.

About halfway down the steps, a three minute walk, the shaking stopped, and we raced down into the temple. We ran into the common room, and I looked around to see most of the other acolytes and some adepts in the room. "Is everyone okay!?" Everyone nodded, and most people got away with insignifigant injuries, like scratches or a headache.

I delved further into the temple, and found the others regrouping. "Guys!" Master Gabe was checking the monitors, obviously very distressed. He was muttering, "No. Come on...work…" I could tell it was bad if Panopter wasn't working. Since it got some kind of upgrade from Gargle a while back, it never messed up. Ever.

I saw Aurora and the others on the floor, and I ran to them. I kneeled next to Aurora and picked her up. "Aura, you guys okay?" She nodded while rubbing her head. "Just a few bumps and scrapes. We'll be fine. What in the heck was that? No earthquake short of a 5.0 has ever penetrated the temple's security measures. That was nothing close to that." I bit my lip and shook my head. "No idea."

I looked at the others, and they were just starting to get up off the ground. I heard Aurora call me, and I looked down. "Yeah, Aurora?" She had an unsure look on her face, and she sat up and glanced at me. "Ray…I have a bad feeling about this…" I nod and look around. "Yeah…you an me both…"

To be continued…

_Hey guys. Dragiam20 here. Wow, it's been a long time. But, it's a new year, and a new, more mature me. The first paragraph or so I wrote after the last chapter. The rest was all this week. I finished this on October 1st. Sorry it's been so long. I have no internet, and I really can't be bothered to write during the summer. Anyways guys, check out my page, and my other stories. I intend to continue them as well. If I get five or more reviews(don't know how many people are reading my stories), I'll try to post new chapters for all my stories in the next few weeks. Read my The Age of Uub Jr. story and leave a review. Even if you hate it. I'll take any kind of criticism at this point. Plus, their whole world is about to have a reboot. And also read my Avatar: The Last Airbender story. I hope you all like it. Anyways, thanks for being patient guys. It really shows how great and reliable fans my stories have, albeit a few. Well, until next time. Dragiam20, here. Cya guys later._


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been a while. Yeah, I'm still alive...I know I've kind of fell of of this for the last few...months...years...but, I really do like writing. Please be patient with me. And, I know that's saying a lot, because I've been gone for a long time. But, I think that I'll be able to update this soon. Don't expect regular updates, but...I don't know. I've been trying to write my own, original story with the skills I have aquired over the years. I'm about halfway through my senior year, and I'll be headed to college soon...There's been some turbulence over the last few years of my life, but...I think I can finish the stories I have out now. I might even start writing some new ones, you never know. I'm excited for my future, and can't wait to see what it has in store for me. Thanks to you all for being so loyal. This has been Dragiam20, see you guys in the next one.


End file.
